


Red to Black to Blue

by Shklance_Beef_Sandwich



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bickering, Brief Underage Drinking, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Just Klance Things™, Keith in denial, M/M, PINING KEITH, Sexual Content, Talk of suicide/sacrifice attempt, Then and Now, Trans!Keith, pining lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich/pseuds/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich
Summary: In the events of a traumatic mission, one of which Keith almost sacrificed himself, pent up emotions come to the surface and feelings that were hidden are once and for all confessed.A back and forth of past and present events that lead up to Keith finally coming to terms with how he feels for a certain sharpshooter.





	Red to Black to Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Keith Mini Bang, go check out everyone's awesome work over on the Event's [Blog](http://keithminibang.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The art for this fanfic was done by the awesome paulapolarwhite over on [Tumblr](http://paulapolarwhite.tumblr.com/)  
> and you can find the piece [Here!](http://paulapolarwhite.tumblr.com/post/175844259324/my-piece-for-the-keithminibang-this-is-for)  
> Thank you so much!
> 
> Beta read by my friend, Stevie, thank you xo

**Now**

 

Drip.

_“We were, like, rivals! You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck.”_

Drip.

_“We did it, we are a good team.”_

Drip.

_“Oh come on, I thought we bonded! Keith? Buddy? My man?”_

Drip.

_“Keith! Don’t do this!”_

Drip.

_“Yeah… who am I gonna make fun of?”_

Drip.

Water on metal, drop by drop, fell from Keith’s face. He exhales shakily, another sob wracking his already shivering form.

His eyes sting, they stung and through the pain more tears fell. With a clenched jaw, Keith squeezes his eyes shut, hands gripping hair and tugging, a scream ripped from his throat. He kicks at the metal in front of him, the deactivated Galra Fighter doing nothing but vibrating, a resounding _clang_ of the metal echoing throughout the enclosed space, driving Keith even madder.

“Fuck... _you.”_ It was whispered, the words coursing through him, making his mind whir with mixed, entirely shattered, emotions.

Flashes of bright, blue eyes and soft brown hair. His fingers clenched within those strands while gasping breathlessly against Lance’s ear. Those same eyes boring into his own before dropping to his lips, saying everything they were too scared to say aloud with nothing more than a stare.

_“Keith, I… I think I’m in lo-”_

Keith had covered Lance’s mouth with a hand, had shook his head and grit his teeth. He couldn’t let him say it. It would be too real if he did.

_“Don’t. What we have right now is working for me, for us. I don’t wanna change that. Not right now, not with everything that’s happening, okay?”_

And that _look_ Lance had given him. Filled with both hurt and hope that Keith couldn’t even begin to comprehend what he could have been thinking in that moment.

He recalls these moments right now, and it’s bittersweet, really. Keith didn’t even…he wouldn’t have even gotten the chance to say _goodbye_. Goodbye to Allura and Coran, to Pidge and Hunk, nor to Shiro, whom he grew up with.

He wouldn’t have said goodbye to Lance.

He thinks about this, and as Keith thinks, his mind reeling in every which way, he thinks that if Lotor hadn’t suddenly turned up, hadn’t suddenly pierced the shield with his own weapon, Keith would have died. He would have died today, without saying goodbye to anyone. And he would have died without ever telling Lance that he loved him.

He knows this, now. He’s had so much time to ponder the thought and really get his feelings in check. It came to a sudden halt one night, his brain stopped so obviously trekking around what needed to be realised, during a nightmare in which he’d failed to save Lance. Keith had woken up in a cold sweat and it dawned on him, just how much he cared for the boy.

So there he sits, in a dead piece of metal trying and failing to hold back the tears that have been weeks, if not months, in the making. The pent up emotion becoming too much in the end, it’s all overflowing, making Keith’s lip quiver and his eyes widen before they forcibly close through the tears.

 

__________

 

**Then**

 

“You’ve never kissed anyone?”

Cheeks growing hot, Keith averts his gaze, hearing Pidge snicker nearby before she takes another sip from the bottle of what she declared as ‘moonshine’ that they’d smuggled from Coran’s stash earlier.

“It’s…not for lack of trying, I’ve just never been interested?”

“You don’t sound so sure.” Hunk says, from the opposite couch before biting into one of the cookies he made.

“I’ve never found anyone who’d _want_ to kiss me, so I’ve never…why to I have to explain myself to you guys? What’s the big deal?”

“It’s not a big deal. If you want to be a virgin the rest of your life.” Pidge laughs out loud at Lance’s remark and almost spills the bottle down her front, even Hunk chuckles and Keith feels betrayed as he glares daggers at Lance.

“Sorry I’m not a manwhore like you.”

There’s a chorus of ‘Ohh’s and Pidge points dramatically at Lance before exclaiming: “He _went_ there!”

Lance huffs, looking unperturbed by the comeback and instead shrugging it off with a smirk as he leans back into the couch, arms stretched across the back of it and legs outstretched comfortably.

“Maybe, but you still want me.”

Keith could tell he was blushing now, but he tried telling himself it was because of anger, not embarrassment, or anything else, for that matter. It could possibly be the Altean equivalent of alcohol they’ve been drinking…yeah, that’s what it is.

“Do not.” He could have said that better, could have said it firmly but his voice betrayed him and it cracked before going soft, the red on his cheeks not helping his case in the slightest.

“Holy shit you actually do.”

Keith’s eyes widened when there was a hand on his face, head unable to move, his vision filled with nothing but Lance, Lance, _Lance_ when he grew closer _._

Then there’s a kiss being pressed against the corner of his mouth, against his cheek more than anything, and he should have pushed Lance away, but he turned his head instead and suddenly Lance’s lips were against his own, and he pushed forward. He pushed forward and Lance made a surprised noise but didn’t pull back, instead he stayed still, letting Keith do what he wanted, eyes slipping closed.

Keith lifted his hand and gripped the back of Lance’s neck, fingers threading into short brown hair while his head tilted to the side, and he bit at Lance’s bottom lip softly. Keith has no idea what he’s doing but he likes it. He likes it, a lot.

“Uh, guys?”

Keith froze, pulling away slowly with a small popping sound when he let go of Lance’s lip. Gulping, he sat back into the couch and averted his gaze, feeling everyone’s stare on him. Pidge and Hunk just sat there, no one knowing what to say.

Then Lance opened his mouth.

“Well, now you’ve kissed someone. You’re not a destined virgin for life anymore.” Then he _smirks_ , he smirks and Keith can feel the anger rising. He doesn’t know _why_ Lance was going to kiss him in the first place, granted, his cheek, but _still._

Keith stands up abruptly, and Pidge jumps slightly with the movement, he turns to Lance, points his finger at him, almost as menacingly as one can point a finger, opens his mouth to say something, but it shuts. His hand drops, and he sighs, dejected.

With that, Keith turns and walks out the door, no sooner as it closes behind him he hears it open again, Lance running behind him.

“Keith, wait!”

“Fuck you, Lance!”

“Keith, I’m sorry, I know, I fucked up! Please, don’t- don’t run off, okay? I was joking about that, what I said? I didn’t mean it, okay? You have to believe me, Keith!”

The door to Keith’s room slides shut, and he hears Lance’s dejected sigh from the other side. His face is scrunched up in anger, tears threatening to spill, but like hell he’s gonna let them.

“Keith, please, I’m _sorry._ I didn’t mean for it to seem like I was making fun of you, okay? I was just… I wanted to help, I guess? Fuck, no that sounds stupid… I uh… fuck it, okay, you know what, Keith? I actually wanted to.” There’s a pregnant pause in which Keith’s eyes widen dramatically and he reaches a hand to his still tingling lips, a phantom kiss still lingering. “I wanted to kiss you, okay? I wanted to see if that blush was as warm as it looked…” He laughs softly, “That adorable blush that compliments your skin tone exceptionally well. And Keith? I wanted to kiss you for real, but it was _you_ who did that. I’ve always wanted to kiss you, and you kissed me first.”

Lance finished, and Keith stood, dumbfounded, on what he deemed the safe side of the door.

“...Keith?”

The door slides open, and Lance flinches, then relaxes, Keith doesn’t look like he’s going to punch him…not right now, anyway.

“Do you mean it?” Keith winces at the vulnerability in his own voice, he’s eighteen, for christ’s sake, he needs to get a grip.

There’s suddenly a hand on Keith’s shoulder, and he gasps, looking up at Lance who has one of the most genuine, one of the most honest smiles Keith’s ever seen him wear.

“Yeah, Mullet. I mean it.”

Feeling the corner of his lip tug up, Keith exhales, chuckling nervously when a grin threatens to spread over the entirety of his expression.

In a moment of impulse, he grips the collar of Lance’s shirt and all but drags the smirking boy into his room with a sharp tug, the door closing with finality behind them.

Keith officially had his first make out session that night, and Lance was all too happy to do the honours.

 

__________

 

**One Month Later**

 

“So… what’re we… dating now?”

Keith half chokes on, and half spits out his mouthful of food goop.

“Sorry, _what?”_ He asks, voice raspy and throat stinging.

“I just, well, we kissed. A few times. And I know I told you that I want to be your friend, which I do!” Lance quickly adds when Keith threw him a look. “But I also wanna be… _more_ than friends.”

And man, it sounds so juvenile when he puts it like that, but it has a blush rising to Keith’s face nonetheless. He coughs, low-key to fill the silence but also to soothe his still semi-sore throat.

“I… Lance, we can be, _more,_ but I don’t want to… date, if that makes sense? You get me?”

Lance gives him a flat look.

“Please elaborate, ‘cause no, I don’t get it.”

Keith sighs, giving up on finishing his food goop, he puts the bowl aside and turns to face Lance entirely, clearing his throat for good measure. Lance staring at him expectantly all the while.

“I… I like the kissing, okay? And I like spending time with you, and I’m glad we’re friends now and you’ve gotten over your petty illusion of me being your rival.” Lance scoffs. “But I don’t think I’m ready for… more. I’ve never been _kissed_ before you, let alone had a boyfriend, and I don’t… feel like I’d be a very good one. Is that what you want of me? Of us? To be… boyfriends?”

“I was hoping more or less for that, yeah.” And Lance sounds so despondent in that moment, his eyes downcast and hands absentmindedly fiddling with the spork he was holding, no longer eating his food.

“Lance…”

There’s a clang when Lance all but throws his bowl on down onto the table, his utensils clattering along the metal surface, and Keith shuts up, grimacing.

“Don’t, Keith. I’m sorry I wanted more, sorry I thought you might want more, to.”

And with that he stands, walking away and leaving Keith alone in the common area, throat tight with pent up feelings he can’t decipher. He swallows thickly, and exhales shakily, waiting for that door to slide open and for Lance to waltz back into the room with a smile, with a “I was joking, man! Come on, lighten up.” But he doesn’t.

He doesn’t, and Keith feels cold, all of a sudden. Like the sun just disappeared behind a thick blanket of clouds, not to be seen again.

 

__________

 

**Now**

 

“Keith.”

Stopping in his tracks, Keith turns his head to see Matt walking toward him, his face blank and void of coherent emotion. Keith can’t read him, and it scares him for a moment.

Matt stands in front of him, before reaching out a tentative hand, and placing it on Keith’s shoulder when Keith makes no move to stop him. He’s too tired to fight it, doesn’t think he’s capable of rejecting comfort right now, though he won’t admit he wants it.

“Keith, you did something really scary today. We could have lost you had Lotor not turned up when he did.”

He’s silent; unmoving, barely blinking, and Matt sighs. It’s weird, seeing Matt the way he is in this moment, the usually laughing boy of a man gone and in place a concerned comrade.

“Keith, you need to talk to someone. We’re all worried for you, okay? You nearly… Keith, you were going to kill yourself. And that’s the brutal truth, you may have thought of it as a sacrifice for the team, but it was so much more than that. You didn’t even hesitate. We met an obstacle and your solution was to off yourself for the teams’ sake.” Keith gulps, but Matt continues. “Were you going to say goodbye? Those people, your _team_ , they love you like family. They love you Keith, and you just went and almost drove yourself through a particle barrier to save everyone, which is heroic, I’m not saying it’s not, but… do you realise how distraught everyone would be right now?”

There’s a tense pause in which Keith stubbornly keeps his gaze downward, eyes hard and unblinking, waterline growing wet and lip trembling ever so slightly. He’d just spent the better part of two hours screaming and crying in a deactivated fighter ship, how is he still capable of producing tears?

He sniffs, wrenching his stare to the side and trying to blink away the threat of tears, but one manages to escape, crawling down his cheek in a weak stripe as Keith presses his lips into a firm line.

Matt sighs, and the next thing Keith knows, he’s being pulled into a tight hug, the air pushed out of his lungs on first impact so sudden he gasps raggedly before squeezing his eyes shut on a hiccup of a sob, his arms wrapping around Matt securely.

“What’re we gonna do with you, hey?” Keith bites his lip hard enough to taste blood, and he buries his head in the crook of Matt’s neck. There’s a hand in his hair, stroking soothingly, but all Keith can see behind his closed eyes is Lance’s face, smiling, breathless and pink-cheeked as he looks down at Keith. That was one of the last things Keith focused on when he was about to sacrifice himself, he was going to die with Lance on his mind.

Keith barely registers the sound of a door sliding open somewhere behind him, until Matt’s hands stop their ministrations and he gently pries Keith out and away from their embrace. He’s smiling sadly at Keith, glancing over behind him before dropping his hands from Keith’s shoulders and stepping back. Keith opens his mouth to protest when another pair of hands grip him, he’s spun around suddenly to face a tear-streaked-faced Lance, who shakes his head and pulls Keith close.

Breath knocked out of him once more, Keith sags against the body shaking before him, clinging to Lance with a strength he didn’t think he was capable of in that moment. Arms wrapped around his middle and Lance’s face presses into his hair, the strands getting wet with tears that aren’t his.

“I love you,” Keith tenses, “don’t. Don’t pull away, don’t shut me up, okay? I could have lost you today and you never gave me the chance to tell you, so I’m saying it now. Keith,” Lance pulls back slightly, enough to look Keith in the eye and grasp the side of his face gently, almost intimately. “I love you, have loved you since we were in the Garrison. I didn’t realise at the time, thought I hated you but I never did. I’ve _never_ not liked you, and I sure as hell know that now that I’ve spent the last year lying awake at night with nothing but you on my mind.”

Keith lets Lance pull him close, their foreheads pressing together and Lance’s breath ghosting across his lips, a shudder coursing through him for reasoning entirely different than before.

“I love you, Keith.”

He feels the statement before he hears it, feels it in the way Lance’s hands tighten their hold ever so slightly on his neck and jaw. Feels it in the way Lance inhales before speaking. Feels it in the way Lance’s lips press against his in a whisper of a kiss. It’s enough for Keith to let the words he’s been pushing to the back of his mind out of his mouth in a rush of courage.

“I love you too.”

 

__________

 

**Then**

 

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Keith tentatively knocks on Lance’s door.

“What do you want, Keith?”

“I…wanna come in and talk to you.”

There’s a muted huff, and footsteps coming toward the door before it slides open. Relief fills Keith, until he looks at the downtrodden expression Lance wore.

“What is there to talk about?”

That’s a great question. What did Keith come to talk about, again? He opens his mouth, then closes it, furrowing his brows in an attempt to concentrate, to come out and say what needs to be said, to _find_ what needs to be said.

“That’s what I thought.” Lance steps back into his room, and Keith jumps forward, getting in just before the door shut him out. “Keith, I’m tired. Can you please leave me alone?”

“Please, Lance…” Keith folds his arms over his chest, head ducked down and hair falling into his face. He doesn’t want Lance to see him upset, because that’s selfish, he’s upset Lance, and here Keith is, trying to blink away that sting in his eyes and not look at Lance while he stands there, obviously affected by Keith’s words earlier. He needs to apologise though, so he looks up, swallows impending saliva and exhales shakily. “You’re one of the only people I trust, with everything.” Lance straightens at that, and he opens his mouth, but Keith continues. “I want to be more for you, believe me. I just… everything I care for, I lose. And I don’t want to lose you. I already lost my parents, then Shiro. I mean, he came back but… I was so _alone…_ ”

Keith looks to the ground, a lump in his throat and his lips press into a firm line. “I want more, but I don’t know if I’m ready to put a label on it…can we not just…let it be more, see where it goes?”

Lance is silent, and Keith waits for the worst, waits for Lance to scoff or yell and push him out, but it never comes. He cautiously looks up, and Lance is just staring at him, an unrecognisable expression plastered across his face.

“You want more?”

Keith nods. “More than anything, I want you.”

Lance nods in tandem, seemingly making a decision then smiling softly. “So we’re just…make out buddies?” He’s smiling and Keith can’t help but smile to, his mouth twisting up as he laughs slightly.

“That’s such a weird way to put it…”

“Better then fuck buddies, though, right?”

He had a point.

Shaking his head fondly, Keith looks back down, sighing at the comfortable silence that follows, glad there’s no tension.

“Hey…”

Keith looks back up at Lance, his gaze somewhat nervous.

“Yeah?”

“Look, I…I’m sorry, Keith. I didn’t mean to get as upset as I did, it’s just…I really like you, and, I get it. You’ve explained it now, but I’m still a bit…do you realise how much I wanna call you my boyfriend?” He looks off to the side of the room, sitting on the edge of his bed and fidgeting.

Keith sighs, making his way across the space separating the two then sitting next to Lance.

“I know, I’m sorry…I wanna be with you, to, you know that, right?”

“Yeah…I think so.”

“I’m just scared.” Lance looks up at him, their eyes lock and Keith realises he’s leant forward, close enough now to grip Lance’s shoulders. “I’m scared that if I say yes, that if we make it official, I’m going to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me,” Lance says, pulling at Keith until he’s situated in Lance’s lap, their faces mere centimetres apart. “I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere, Keith.”

The words were hushed, only for Keith, in the small space the two shared. Shuddering, Keith moved forward, unconsciously rolling his hips in order to get comfortable and in result, causing Lance to gasp. They both pause, staring at the other with wide, frantic eyes, the reality of their closeness dawning on them. It’s not as if Keith and Lance haven’t sat this close before, the two have been making out religiously the past month, but today’s different. The mood is…different, and both Keith and Lance can feel it, that shift; that tension.

Keith isn’t entirely sure if he surges forward, or if Lance does, or they both do at the same time, but suddenly they’re kissing. Everything about this feels different from the countless other times, everything about this feels…more. Maybe it’s because they just made up from an argument, Keith doesn’t know. Lance’s arms wrap securely around Keith’s waist and tug him impossibly closer, close enough for his pelvis to press snug against Lance’s and enough for him to feel the effect the closeness has on the other boy.

Keith bites his lip on a sharp intake of breath, eyes fluttering closed when he leans forward and starts planting openmouthed kisses across the expanse of Lance’s throat, fingers making their way into short brown strands and tugging softly. Lance gasps above him, his hips twitching and breath stuttering.

“Keith…”

Teeth graze across Lance’s neck, nipping hard enough to leave small red indents, but not enough to leave a lasting mark. He sits up, grabbing the side of Lance’s jaw and smiling crookedly down at the flushed expression of the boy staring back at him.

“Keith, can we…” He trails off, eyes dropping to Keith’s kiss-reddened lips and back to his eyes, they’re no doubt coloured mostly black with blown pupils, if Lance’s own eyes are any indication. He swallows under the stare, tilting his head slightly, waiting for Lance to continue. “Can we…I don’t know how to ask this without sounding like a perv-”

“Just spit it out.”

“I wanna do it. I want to have sex with you, I- _fuck_ I dunno I just…” Lance gulps, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet room. “I don’t know if you feel the same, but leaving after we make out, I always have to…” He looks up at Keith, sheepishly, and makes a vague yet lewd hand gesture. _“Y’know…”_ Keith chuckles, trying not to show just how nervous Lance’s previous statement made him.

“I think I know, yeah.” Lance huffs, and Keith smiles at him, willing the nerves plaguing his stomach to calm down, he can feel the telltale warmth blossoming within his lower stomach.

“Surely you’re not left unaffected, right? I’m not _that_ bad, am I?” Keith shakes his head, kissing Lance slowly, making his way across his jaw until he’s by the shell of Lance’s ear, he teasingly pulls the lobe of it with his teeth, enjoying the way Lance twitches under him.

“You’re many things, Lance,” Keith lowers his voice considerably, whispering into Lance’s ear as if someone nearby could hear. “But bad is not one of them.” He hears a muttered _god_ and smirks, continuing. “You don’t realise just _how_ affected I am after we leave one another. Just how much I want to call you back, or follow after you, and kiss you some more, pin you to a wall some more…”

“Jesus, Keith-”

“I want you, Lance.” Keith pulls back enough to look him in the eye, to ensure Lance knows he means every word he’s about to say. “There’s no one I trust more with this than you. I’ve…never done this before, but I guess you knew that…” He scoffs, running a slightly trembling hand through his hair. “I guess everyone knows that.”

A hand grabs his, stopping Keith from grasping his own hair too tightly with nerves. Fingers lace with his, and bring their joined hands down to slightly parted lips. Lance kisses along Keith’s knuckles, one by one, never breaking eye contact.

“There’s nothing wrong with that. Nothing wrong with never having done it before. You weren’t ready, hell, I haven’t even gone the whole way with someone.” He smiles up at Keith, eyes crinkling at the corners slightly with it, and he presses Keith’s and his hands against his chest. “I never really considered going the whole way until I met you.”

That gives Keith pause.

“Me…?” Keith emphasises the question with a finger to his chest, and Lance chuckles lowly, nodding in affirmation.

“Of course you, who else could I be talking about? There’s not another gorgeous boy sitting astride my lap I’m missing, is there?”

Keith bites his lip at Lance’s antics, Lance shifting his head side to side, as if looking over Keith’s shoulder and behind him. Keith drops his head, shaking it slowly with a disbelieving laugh. He looks back to at Lance who’s smiling at him crookedly, cheeks tinged pink. Keith’s smile drops slightly, and in turn, Lance’s does also.

“What’s…hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing…”

Lance doesn’t buy the shrug and forced smile, of course he doesn’t. Lance isn’t an idiot, Keith knows this, Lance is one of the first ones to pick up on a shift in mood. He tilts his head, giving Keith a deadpanned look.

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“ _That._ ” Lance gestures to Keith with a wave of his arm before grabbing at the boy’s hips. “Stop trying to hide your feelings from me. I need to know what’s going through your head right now, I won’t, _can’t_ , do anything you don’t wanna do. So work with me here, buddy, what’s up?”

Keith takes a stuttering breath, letting it out heavily and dropping his shoulders.

“I’m nervous…”

“So am I-”

“ _Yeah,_ but I’m…not normal.”

“None of us are normal, hate to break it to you.”

“Lance…you know what I mean.”

Lance just shrugs, rubbing his hands up and down Keith’s back soothingly.

“Yeah, I know. But, you gotta trust me, okay? I care about you, a lot, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I want you to feel good. I want you to feel special, _loved._ ” Lance tilts Keith’s head up with a finger under the chin, ensuring their gazes are locked. “You deserve the universe, Keith. And I’ll do my best to give you all you want and more. Just say the word.”

“I don’t deserve you…” Lance huffs, rolling his eyes goodheartedly.

“Quite the contrary, mullet.”

Keith leans forward, brushing his lips against Lance’s, their eyes locked and unblinking. He feels the turn of Lance’s lips before the boy in question closes his eyes and tilts his head, still gripping Keith’s chin softly as he kisses him. Keith pushes forward, all but shoving his tongue into the waiting mouth below his own. Pushes forward until Lance is gracelessly tumbling backward and Keith’s falling on top of him, the two colliding hard enough that their teeth clack together and their foreheads smack before they both pull back, Lance’s head digging into the mattress and Keith propping himself up with a groan.

“Ow, okay, that went a lot better in my head, I’ll admit that wasn’t one of my finest moments.”

“That could have been hot had our mouths not been fused.”

Keith snorts, covering his mouth as an afterthought when Lance’s eyes widen and he grins.

“That…”

“Shut your quiznak.”

“But that was adorable!”

Grabbing the pillow at the top of Lance’s bed, Keith thwacks Lance in the face with it, hearing his muffled laughter and not being able to help the small smile turning his lip.

“Lemme kivsue.”

Keith lifts the pillow.

“What?”

“I _said,_ ” Lance huffs a laugh. “Let me kiss you.”

He needn’t be told more than twice.

Grasping either side of Lance’s face, Keith angles his head and locks lips with the boy under him, sighing softly at the feeling of kissing once more. Over the course of the last month or so he’s gotten used to this feeling; has grown to love it. He just hopes that he’s practiced enough, that he’s improved since the first time doing this. If the way Lance hums against his mouth and tilts his head to deepen the kiss is any indication, Keith would say he’s improved some.

They both pull back slightly, Keith panting softly and Lance smiling wide. He runs his hand up Keith’s back and grips the hair on Keith’s nape, fingers pulling through slight tangles and eyes roaming his face.

“Are we doing this?” Keith nods in response, his own smile threatening to stretch from ear to ear at the thought. He’s nervous, but can’t help the giddy flutter in his chest.

Easing forward, Keith propped himself up over Lance with an arm either side of his head, tentatively rolling his hips and eliciting a shudder from Lance.

“Shit, Keith…”

“Yeah…”

“Foreplay done, then?”

It’s said on the tail end of a gasp, and Keith revels in Lance’s sensitivity to his ministrations. Sitting up, Keith grounds his weight down and onto the ever growing bulge in Lance’s jeans, reaching down and unclasping his belt, throwing it aside and reaching down to undo Lance’s also.

“I’d say it is, yeah.”

Lance helpfully lifts his hips some, and Keith manages to pull his jeans to the top of his thighs, smirking triumphantly at the twitch Lance’s clothed dick gives. Keith then pushes up Lance’s shirt, Lance lifting his arms up and assisting in getting rid of the material. Before he can throw it over the edge of the bed, however, Keith grabs it.

“Don’t look for a second.”

Lance nods, not questioning Keith in the slightest and closing his eyes, throwing an arm over his face for good measure. Keith appreciates this as he pulls his own shirt up and over his head, chucking it aside and shimmying out of the compression garment he wore. Taking a second to breathe, Keith looks down at his chest, swallowing thickly and quickly pulling Lance’s shirt on, automatically rolling the sleeves up to his elbows.

Keith then all but surges forward, kissing Lance and swallowing his surprised groan, grazing Lance’s lip with his teeth and sucking on it.

Keith’s world gets knocked sideways, Lance rolling them over until he’s situated between Keith’s legs, and he smiles down at Keith, who just stares up at Lance, not wanting to admit he likes the feeling of the boy looming over him, lest he boost Lance’s ego.

“Can I take this off?” Lance asks softly, thumb running along the waist of Keith’s pants. He swallows around a ball of nerves but nods, arching his back and lifting his hips enough for Lance to drag the tight material off of him, pulling it down his legs and chucking it aside, leaving Keith in nothing but his boxer-briefs and Lance’s shirt. “You look good in my clothes,” Lance says, chuckling lowly and running a hand up Keith’s quivering thigh. “You look good regardless of your state of dress.”

Keith exhales a laugh, biting his lip and lifting one leg enough to wrap around Lance’s back, pulling him in somewhat.

“Yeah? You like me wearing your things?”

“Yeah, I do. You’re so _hot,_ ” Lance pauses, hands going to Keith’s waist and staring openly at his stomach as Keith toys with the bottom of the shirt he’s wearing, lifting it up to his ribs, feeling the cold air hit his bare stomach. Lance looks up to Keith’s face, before slowly inching down. Keith gasps when a slow, open mouthed kiss is pressed just above his navel, an unexpected heat flooding and shooting downward at the sensation. “Can’t get over how amazing you are.”

Keith whimpers softly, feeling himself twitch in his boxers, Keith tries to push his thighs together, effectively squeezing Lance between them in the process.

The next kiss Lance gives lands beneath his navel, amidst the hair there that leads downward and into his boxers, and Keith jolts, hands dropping to Lance’s head and gripping at his head. He’s never been touched this way, had no idea just how sensitive he was as Lance’s fingers run across his waistband. His tongue circling his bellybutton with a smile and a huff of a laugh that immediately cools the saliva on Keith’s skin, and he shivers once more.

“Keith?”

“Yeah?” Keith exhales shakily, looking down at Lance between his legs, liking the view a little _too_ much.

“Can I suck you off?” Keith’s eyes widen dramatically, and if he were to see his own expression, Keith may have laughed. His legs instinctively try to close, and instead push against Lance’s shoulders, but he doesn’t seem phased, instead his gaze is locked on Keith’s face, waiting for an answer. “If you don’t want me to, I completely understand, I just… thought it’d make you feel good.” Lance shrugs, as best he can with a thigh pressed against either side of him, anyway.

It suddenly dawns on Keith that in order to have sex he’s going to have to take his underwear off at some point. He gulps, running a shaking hand through his hair, gaze locked on Lance when he turns his head and kisses along the inside of Keith’s thigh, up toward his knee and back down, closer to the join where his thigh meets hip.

He can say no. He can say no and push Lance off of him right now, can pull on his clothes and leave the room. But he doesn’t want that, he genuinely wants this; what Lance is offering, he’s just so… _nervous._

Taking a shaky breath, Keith nods, and Lance moves back enough for Keith to grip his own underwear in order to pull them off. He hesitates, and Lance places a hand over his, not pushing him to move, just comforting.

“Lance…” There’s an affirmative hum, Lance’s thumb running along Keith’s knuckles. “Don’t judge me.”

Lance furrows his brow, shaking his head, and Keith realises that was probably a bad thing to say.

“Do you really think I’d judge you? After everything we’ve been through? I’m not a douche, Keith.”

Keith can feel the telltale sting in his eyes and blinks rapidly, trying to will the oncoming tears away. _Of course_ Lance is a good guy, would never judge or make fun of Keith in any way in such a serious setting, but Keith can’t help but fear the worst, his anxieties taking their toll.

“I know, I’m sorry, I just… _hate_ everything about… _that_ , and I don’t want you to look at me like I’m a freak once…when I take this off.”

Lance manoeuvres himself until he’s almost face-to-face with Keith, his hands reaching up to hold either side of his jaw, and thumbs stroking just under his eyes, collecting the stray tears Keith didn’t realise had fallen until just now.

“Keith, I’ll never think you’re a freak. I know I’ve made fun of your mullet in the past,” Keith huffs a self deprecating laugh, “But I’ll never, _ever_ make fun of you for something like this. You’re you. You’re brave, and infuriatingly smart. A stubborn sod and a reckless son of a bitch.” He pauses, eyes drifting down to Keith’s mouth and back up to his eyes. “I look at you and all I wanna do is kiss you. Tell you how gorgeous you are.”

“Lance…”

“I want you to feel good, Keith. You deserve as much, you deserve more than I can give.” He smiles, hands sliding into Keith’s hair. “Let me give you everything.”

Keith swallows around the lump in his throat, smiling shakily and biting at his lip so as to not let them quiver. He nods slowly, tugging the waistband of his boxers, locking eyes with Lance and slowly pulling them down. Lance’s hands stay on his face the entire time, until he can’t pull the boxers down any further, the material stretched around his thighs and pushed against Lance who’s still situated between them.

“I gotta…I can’t remove them anymore.” Keith says, laughing softly despite the slow trail of tears running down his face. Lance leans forward and kisses him slowly, twice on the mouth, a few running down his neck, over the shirt he’s wearing then on his stomach, until he reaches Keith’s pelvis.

Lance looks up at him, gripping the underwear still around Keith’s thighs, and Keith nods, knowing he’s asking permission to remove them. Lance nods back and proceeds to pull them further down Keith’s legs, not looking away from Keith’s face the entire time, watching for any signs that Keith doesn’t want this. After an eternity in Keith’s mind, Lance tugs the boxers from Keith’s ankles and places them aside, easy access for if Keith needs to pull them back on.

It’s then that Lance actually looks, lets his eyes drop to between Keith’s legs, and Keith just wants to close them, squeeze his thighs together, but Lance is still sitting between them, so the best he can do is squish Lance between them whilst doing so.

Hands land on Keith’s hips, and he gasps, waiting for the worst, but Lance just smiles, and looks up at him.

“You’re beautiful, Keith.”

Keith can’t help the sob that rips from his throat, he reaches out not unlike a child wishing to be held, and Lance answers him immediately, surging forward and wrapping his arms around Keith. Keith’s arms wound around Lance’s shoulders and pulled him in tight, his face pressing securely against the side of his neck.

He can hear murmuring, and strains to listen to the soft words Lance says against the top of his head.

_So proud. So brave, baby, you’re so beautiful._

Keith shudders, fingers digging into the bare skin of Lance’s back, surely leaving indents but Lance doesn’t flinch, doesn’t get Keith to stop or move away, just lets him have this, holds him like he needs to be held.

Keith’s sick of crying, knows he has good reason to in that moment but doesn’t want to continue it any longer. He pulls back from Lance’s neck, enough to look him in the eye, and Lance is right there, staring right back at him.

God, he’s a sight to see, bright blue eyes and minuscule freckles, his dark skin such a contrast against Keith’s pale hands. He wants this boy, has wanted this boy for forever but has never been able to fully admit that until now.

“Lance,”

“Yeah, Keith?”

“Touch me?”

There’s a slight pause, Lance’s arms not loosening their hold around Keith’s waist, the hesitation long enough for Keith to think he’d changed his mind about the whole thing.

“Are you sure?”

Keith nods, sighing softly, making sure to keep his eyes locked with Lance’s, and making sure Lance knows he wants this.

Lance nods back, and slowly brings one arm to Keith’s front, touching his stomach, then running his fingers down until they reach Keith’s mound.

“Here?” He asks, to which Keith nods again, mouth opening on a gasp when Lance’s hand goes lower still, fingers brushing against Keith’s dick and making it twitch before the digits dip into slick heat. “This okay?”

“Yeah,” _More than okay,_ his mind screams, his thighs quivering against Lance’s sides when he looks down at what he’s doing. His fingers are running along Keith’s opening and up toward his dick, rubbing the growth between his thumb and forefinger and coaxing small moans from Keith. “Fuck, Lance…”

“You’re so good, sound so good, baby.”

Keith jolts, Lance’s thumb pushing against the underside of his dick in a way that has Keith seeing double, his back arching with a small cry.

“Fuck- _Lance-_ ”

Lance groans softly above him, and Keith can feel his hips shifting subtly, he feels bad for a moment, almost forgetting that Lance is still clothed and quite possibly hard, but that thought is thrown aside with a flourish when Lance circles his fingers around his dick.

Keith squeezes his eyes shut, mouth falling agape as he pants, not unlike a dog in heat while Lance touches him. Lance grunts and Keith opens an eye slightly, noticing the boy palming himself from over his boxers, a wet patch forming on the light blue fabric.

“You can- _ah-_ take those off…” Keith hopes he made sense just now, head lolling backward and onto the mattress beneath him. “Wanna…I wanna touch you to.”

Lance’s hands leave and Keith feels cold all of a sudden, his head shooting upward almost comically to watch Lance tug down his own boxers. Keith’s face morphs into something akin to desire when Lance’s erection is exposed, and he won’t admit to practically salivating at the sight of Lance wrapping a hand around himself. Keith’s sure he’s gawking, but it’s natural, the first time he’s seen a dick other than his own and it’s…well, it’s big. That’s just putting it bluntly.

Lance chuckles softly, fingers curled loosely around the base of his dick and stroking upward, as if this is just a casual thing for him.

“You okay there, Keith?”

_Big,_ his brain so eloquently supplies. _He’s big._

Maybe it’s Keith lack of experience with…everything that’s happening as of right now, so he has nothing to compare this to, but looking at Lance’s sheer size is enough for Keith to squirm, reaching a hand downward to touch himself.

Lance bites his lip on a groan, hips jutting forward slightly, but enough for Keith to notice, the grip Lance has on himself loosening considerably so that he can fuck his own fist, albeit slowly. His eyes flutter and he’s staring at Keith’s hand, the one currently with two fingers pressing along his entrance and thumb rubbing up and down his dick, spreading slick.

“You’re so hot, Keith, _damn…_ how I’d get so lucky?”

Keith moans, head rolling back on its own accord when the two fingers he had teasing himself pushed in practically to the hilt.

Keith can hear Lance swear, and he smiles softly, gasping when he curls his fingers.

“Lance…Lance I want you-”

“You have me-”

“I _want_ you, that _dick- fuck!_ ” Keith jerks and whimpers, his fingers continuously curling against that spot inside him that has Keith seeing stars. He hears Lance laugh softly, the sheets rustling before Keith’s hazy mind registers Lance crawling closer. He dips down, hands on Keith’s hips and mouth licking along Keith’s fingers, the fingers that he still has _inside himself._

“I wanna taste you, you look so good.” Keith gasps and pulls his hand back with a small squelch, and Lance groans, leaning forward and sucking Keith’s fingers, tongue laving at them and all Keith can do is stare. Never in his wildest dreams did he think this would be happening.

“Please, Keith,” Lance starts, pulling away enough for Keith to notice his fingers are practically dripping with both a mixture of saliva and slick. “Can I suck your dick?”

Keith hums, mouth falling open with a shameless moan at Lance’s words.

“Yeah,” Keith nods, swallowing thickly. “So long as I can suck yours also.”

That gives Lance pause, and Keith bites his lip.

“Like…at the same time?”

Keith shakes his head slowly, brows furrowed, the room quiet beside the slight panting coming from the two as they stare at one another in evident confusion.

“How would we even…?” Suddenly flashes of the limited porn he’s seen in his time flood his mind, and he stops. “Oh.”

That’d be sixty-nine, Keith.

“Yeah, _oh_ ,” Lance laughs softly. “We can just do one at a time if you want, I got confused for a second, it’s okay. God you look like you’ve just seen a ghost, you okay?”

It’s said with a chuckle, and Keith realises he does, in fact, look that way. His eyes wide and mouth hung open still.

“I’m…fine. Isn’t that, like, kinky?”

Lance lets out a laugh akin to a chortle, sudden and loud and Keith backtracks, the sight of Lance laughing and naked between his thighs would be comical, but Keith’s confused as to what he said that made Lance laugh so suddenly.

“What?”

“Oh _sweetie,_ ” Lance is still laughing, and he wipes an imaginary tear from his eye. “That was the cutest thing you’ve ever said.” Keith’s brow furrows, and he pouts, but Lance continues. “It’s not that kinky, Keith. Sure, it’s a little less vanilla, maybe more dirty, but I bet it’s good, I mean, it’s sex, it’s gotta be good, right?”

“I guess…” Keith shrugs.

“Hey, I’m sorry, that wasn’t meant to be making fun or anything, I just thought it was cute. It’s like saying making out is kinky.”

“Well I know that’s not true.”

Lance smiles up at him, hands running up Keith’s sides and stopping at the bunched up hem of Lance’s shirt.

“Don’t worry about it, let’s just be vanilla today, yeah?” He pinches the skin along Keith’s ribs, and he can’t help but laugh at that. “We’ll figure out more later, if you want.” There’s waggled eyebrows and a crooked smirk, and Keith rolls his eyes goodheartedly.

“Okay Loverboy, just get on with it already.”

“So bossy,” Lance tsks, leaning forward and boldly licking a broad stripe over Keith’s entrance and the underside of his dick, effectively shutting him up with a loud gasp. “Heh, like that?”

Keith looks down and sees Lance’s raised eyebrow and crooked smirk, he goes to flip Lance off but instead ends up white-knuckling the sheets when Lance swirls his tongue around Keith’s dick with a hum.

Using his thumbs, Lance spreads Keith, tongue licking languidly even as slick coats his lips and chin, and Keith keens, it’s high pitched and embarrassing but Lance just smiles against him, leaving small, sucking kisses that have Keith gasping with every intake of breath.

“Fuck- _Lance…_ ”

“I got you, baby.”

Keith throws his head back once more, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling and panting unabashed from Lance’s ministrations. He’s going to cum soon, he’s afraid. Wants Lance to get up here and kiss him before he finishes.

“Lance, please- I can’t hold much longer.” There’s an affirmative hum, and Lance swirls his tongue again before stopping, and it’s like a slap to Keith’s face. “ _God,_ Lance.”

“You’re good, Keith, baby, you’re so good.” Lance says, sitting up and looming over Keith, shifting upward so he’s face-to-face with the boy, his face flushed and covered in Keith’s mess. Keith has the sudden urge to taste himself, it’s a gross thought, and fleeting, but Lance must have read his mind in some way because he’s leaning down and kissing Keith, tongue all but pushing between Keith’s parted lips and he moans. Moans because this tongue was just _inside_ of him, it was inside him and its potent with the taste of musk and slick, and Keith shouldn’t like it as much as he does. He shouldn’t, but that doesn’t deter him from doing so, from sucking Lance’s tongue with a drawn out moan.

Their tongues swirl around one another lewdly, and Keith thinks they must look downright pornographic in this moment, what with a mixture of slick and saliva coating their chins and lips while they tongue-fuck the others mouth.

Lance groans, fingers reaching downward and running along Keith’s entrance, teasing, the tips barely dipping inside and making Keith squirm.

“Put them in,” Keith mumbles, biting Lance’s lip and gasping when he does just that. “Fuck, _yes_.”

Lance pushes first his middle finger inside Keith, slick easing its way before then pressing his forefinger alongside, and Keith sees stars.

“This okay?” Lance breathes, his fingers twitching where they’re still and unmoving inside Keith, and he moans quietly, looking up at Lance from under his eyelashes then shifting his hips. Lance gets the hint rather quickly and moves his hand, fingering Keith slowly but deep, fingers pushing against that spot inside that has Keith throwing his head back with a gasp and his legs spreading almost shamelessly.

“Good boy,” Lance murmurs, shifting his hand and thrusting his fingers in and out of Keith, the movement making Keith clench instinctively and in turn has slick oozing out around Lance’s fingers. “So good for me, baby.”

Keith throws his head back, unabashed and unashamed in the way he looks whilst doing so, and bucks his hips, resulting in Lance gripping one side and pushing, making Keith practically immobile and only able to twitch. Lance has found that spot inside Keith and is now hitting it with every thrust of his hand, curling his fingers and it’s all Keith can do to try not to cum. He’s close, too close for comfort but Lance doesn’t seem to realise, or just doesn’t seem to care, if the way he’s smirking down at Keith is any indication.

“This feel good?” He asks, voice sounding innocent, but laced with mischief, and his thumb idly strokes along the underside of Keith’s neglected dick, resulting in fingers clenching hard enough to rip the sheets. Lance leans down, pressing kisses up Keith’s exposed throat. “I’ll take that as a yes,” He whispers.

“Please…” Keith bites his lip, staring down at where Lance’s hand practically plunges in and out of his slick cunt, he whimpers. “Please, fuck me.”

“Yeah?” Lance slows his hand, and Keith opens his mouth, his thighs twitching, he’s so close already, can feel it in the way his navel dips and his hole clenches rhythmically.

Lance removes his fingers, and Keith wants to scream, but then he’s leaning over the side of the bed, opening one of the almost invisible compartments in the wall. Sifting through the contents for a moment, Lance makes a small triumphant sound, and pulls out a condom, of all things, from inside it, before he’s sitting back between Keith’s thighs.

Keith gapes.

“What?” Lance says.

“You- how the fuck do you have a condom in outer space?” Keith asks, his brows furrowing. He hadn’t really considered the fact that they’d need one, but now he’s just confused. Lance’s cheeks flush, and he rubs the back of his neck, with his clean hand.

“It may or may not have been in my pocket when he came up here…” At Keith’s flat look, he lifts his hands, shrugging. “You never know when you’re gonna get some, man.”

Keith huffs, shifting until he’s propped up on slightly shaky elbows.

“Thought you didn’t consider going the whole way until you met me?” Keith suddenly wants to close his legs, feels like he should be wearing more than just Lance’s shirt. Lance shakes his head, leaning over Keith, propped up on his hands either side of Keith’s shoulders.

“I didn’t. But condoms are necessary for just about every sexual act, Keith. I never went without one.” Lance holds the foil packet between them, and Keith stares at it, almost warily. “Gotta practice safe sex.”

Keith huffs, rolling his eyes.

“Well then get on with it.” Keith then says, wrapping a leg over Lance’s hip. “I’ve been _this close_ to coming since you first laid hands on me.”

Lance smirks at that, tearing open the condom packet and quickly grabbing it before it fell onto Keith’s chest. The two share a small laugh, and Keith bites his lip in anticipation, watching with rapt attention as Lance rolls the rubber onto his dick with shaky fingers. Once satisfied, Lance strokes himself from tip to base, the small shudder that courses through him not going unnoticed by Keith.

Keith’s staring down at where Lance’s dick is mere centimetres from his entrance, and he gulps, swallowing thickly around the lump that’s formed in his throat. He’s nervous.

There’s suddenly a hand cupping Keith’s jaw, and he looks up, looking Lance in the eye, and they both exhale shakily.

“If- if you wanna stop, just tell me, okay? Just say the word, and I’ll back off. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.” Keith says, and Lance shakes his head, opening his mouth to argue, Keith stops him. “You won’t hurt me, Lance. But I’ll tell you if it does. I’ll get you to stop, I promise.”

Lance then nods, leaning forward he kisses Keith, and Keith shivers, wrapping both legs around Lance’s waist and instinctively drawing him closer. Lance’s dick brushes against Keith’s inner thigh, so close to where he wants it, and they both shudder and the sensation, staring into the other’s eyes.

“Lance…”

“Yeah…?”

“I’m ready.”

Lance nods, glancing down, he grabs himself in hand, and lines up. It feels odd, the head pushing against Keith’s heat, not enough to broach, but enough to feel. The condom is slightly tacky with lubricant, but Keith’s slick enough to not notice, concentrating on the way he can feel the distinct heat of Lance’s cock under the thin layer.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.”

“I will. Please, I want you to…” He doesn’t need to finish that sentence, Lance nodding in understanding.

With one final kiss, Lance pushes forward and into Keith.

Keith’s pretty certain he’s ascended into the astral plane.

With a ragged gasp, Keith chases Lance’s lips, moaning hotly into his mouth and Lance groans, pushing in slowly but surely into slick heat.

“Oh my god,” Lance drops his head, groaning into Keith’s neck. “Baby, _fuck_ , you’re so tight…so _hot_.” Keith grabs at Lance’s head, his own thrown back into the pillow, and he moans, long and low, clenching instinctively around the girth inside him.

_Fuck,_ he thinks eloquently. _Lance is inside of him._ It’s almost as if it hadn’t fully occurred to him until just now; he’s not a virgin anymore.

It’s then that Lance lifts his head, locking eyes with Keith. They’re both panting shallowly, and Keith watches Lance’s throat bob as he swallows thickly.

“You okay?” He asks, tucking a stray stand of hair behind Keith’s ear, and Keith smiles softly at him.

“Such a gentleman,” He says, gripping Lance’s shoulders and laughing softly between panting breaths. “Even when you’re eight inches deep.”

Lance’s eyes widen slightly, and he smiles lopsidedly, glancing down, his expression going sheepish.

“Eight? You think highly of me, Keith.”

“Well,” Keith rolls his hips slightly, and the two boys make a pleasured sound in tandem. “Feels bigger.”

Lance just chuckles at that, breathless already, before he’s leaning forward to kiss Keith, effectively shifting _everything_ and making Keith gasp into the gesture.

“Tell me what you want, I gotta- do _something-_ ”

“Yeah,” Keith grips at Lance’s shoulders, their lips a hairsbreadth apart, the taste of Lance is heady on his tongue, and Keith’s basking in the phantom kiss lingering on his still-tingling lips. “You can do what you want, you can fuck me, Lance, _please._ ”

Lance nods, and then he _moves_ , he moves _,_ and it’s a sensation Keith’s never felt before, causing the boy to moan wantonly.

At first it’s a slow drag out, Lance pausing when only the tip remains inside, before he’s pushing forward faster than before, repeating the actions and gradually gaining speed.

Keith keens, giving Lance all the encouragement he needs to continue, lifting both of Keith’s arms and holding them above his head, lacing their fingers together and rolling his hips with what feels like a familiar expertise.

“You sure you’ve never- _ah_ \- done this?” Keith manages to ask, biting his lip in order to try suppress any sound threatening to come out.

Lance manages a breath of a laugh, before he grunts, mouth agape and panting.

“I- I’m pretty sure- _fuck-_ I’m close already,” Lance says, dropping his head shortly before lifting it to look Keith in the eye. “Keith, _Keith,_ I’m not gonna last-”

“Neither,” Keith interrupts, instinctively clenching around Lance and making the boy above him gasp at the same time he moans at the sensation. “So good- you feel so _good_ , Lance.”

“Keith,” Lance groans, biting his lip a moment before letting it go, his gaze never leaving Keith’s all the while, and Keith can’t help but grip Lance’s shoulders only to tug him forward and into a kiss consisting of mostly tongue, the two too out of it to formulate a proper kiss.

Lance shifts one way, and Keith can’t tell how it happened, one second he was lying there and taking what Lance gave him, and the next, he jolts, throws his head backward into the pillow and arches his spine with a sound akin to a scream. _“Fuck!”_

“Did you just?!” Lance eyes him warily, hips stuttering. “Shit- _Keith,_ fuck-” Lance lifts up enough to look down at where he’s still fucking into Keith, exhaling shakily. “Oh my god, you just…”

“Came.” Keith finishes with a gasp, feeling himself pulsing around Lance. The sensations of the other boy still fucking him have Keith gasping weakly with every breath, oversensitive, but it just all feels so _good._

The sound that comes out of Lance’s mouth is a mixture of a groan and a whimper, his gaze still stuck between Keith’s legs.

“You’re so hot, Keith. I can’t believe you just- I mean, it was the end _goal,_ I guess, to have you cum but like- I didn’t actually think I could _make you-_ ”

“Lance!” Keith practically shouts, brows furrowed as he stares up at the ceiling. “Shut up, please. Are you gonna…?”

“Right! Yeah, yeah been- been trying to hold back but I’m so close I-”

“Cum for me, _please,_ ” Keith whimpers, gripping the pillow above his head and lifting slightly, rocking his hips, albeit somewhat stilted, into Lance’s motions. “Wanna feel you.”

It’s those few words that have Lance stuttering above him, pushing in to the hilt before he’s stilling, grabbing Keith’s hip in one hand and gripping the back of a raised leg by the mid thigh, holding tight with the other, and letting out a low, drawn out groan.

Keith shivers, biting his lip and watching the way Lance squeezes his eyes shut, mouth falling open with an unabashed pant, a muttered cuss. Keith wishes for a moment that he could feel Lance filling him up, wants it dripping out of him lewdly, making him impossibly wetter, and the idea makes him gasp, cheeks pink.

Lance rolls his hips slow for a second when he’s finishing, riding out the last of his orgasm, and opening his eyes to look down at Keith, breathing slowing down considerably. He smiles dazedly at Keith before he’s leaning forward and down, capturing Keith’s lips in a soft kiss, and they both sigh into it, lips smacking together with slow, and intimate movement.

“That was amazing,” Lance mutters into the next kiss, tilting his head and trailing his lips along Keith’s jaw. “ _You’re_ amazing…” He lifts his head to look Keith in the eye, a hand moving upward to card fingers through Keith’s fringe, pushing it back off of his forehead, and Keith smiles softly.

“Quite the contrary…” He replies, voice quiet in their shared space, and Lance shakes his head with a small laugh, leaning down to kiss Keith some more.

 

__________

 

**Now**

 

The room is dark except for the flickering blue light of the holoscreen situated at the end of Keith’s bed, where some Altean movie is playing. Keith doesn’t quite understand the majority of it, just knows that it’s some form of romantic drama, the characters acting as such with cries and exaggerated performances.

They’re not paying too much attention to it, lying atop Keith’s bed, with Lance kissing him slow, their eyes closed and breaths mingling.

“Please promise me you won’t do something like that again.” Lance murmurs, pulling back from Keith’s lips only to kiss along his jaw, down his neck, and Keith nods shakily, lifting Lance’s head to return the gesture, placing an open-mouthed kiss against the side of Lance’s throat. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you…” Lance continues, sighing when Keith lifts up enough to kiss Lance on the mouth.

“I promise, Lance. I won’t ever leave you. We’re a good team.” Keith smiles softly, closing his eyes and going in for another kiss when a finger is pressed to his lips, stopping him. Keith opens his eyes with a questioning sound, looking up at Lance who just leans forward in order to press their foreheads together.

“That’s my line.” He says, voice low, and Keith smiles against the finger at his lips.

“So you admit you remember our bonding moment?”

There’s a pause, in which Lance is still, worrying at his lip, and Keith’s gaze automatically drops down to the movement, just itching to kiss him.

“I never said that.” Lance belatedly responds, and it takes a second for Keith to reel his train of thought in, to remember what it was they were just talking about. It suddenly clicks, and he pulls back, noting the way Lance is smirking at him.

Keith reaches aside and grabs a pillow, hitting Lance in the face with it before the other boy can register what it is that’s happening, and he jerks back with a yelp. Keith pushes Lance onto his back, clambering atop him and continuing to whack him with the pillow, Lance covering his face with his arms and screaming for Keith to stop all the while.

He doesn’t stop until the pillow is unrecognisable and Lance is crying for Hunk to come save him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Go check out my main [Tumblr](https://shklancebeefsandwich.tumblr.com/) (Heed nsfw), or check out my writing [Blog](https://kuro-aka-gane.tumblr.com/) for more content


End file.
